Annabelle Brosen
Annabelle Brosen is a 39 year old lawyer currently living in Seers Village. Viciously attacked by a bandit gang while she was just a child, she gained a determination to put the guilty behind bars and the innocent walking free. She is roleplayed by magejake50. Appearance Anna has short blonde hair except whilst in court when she wears the traditional white wig. She bears a scar across both eyes which is a result of the attack on her as a child. She enjoys the colour white and often wears white clothing. She carries a black cane which she slams against the desk to gain attention. Personality In court she is ruthless and will try any tactic to get the verdict she wants, this tends to work and she has won more cases than lost. Outside of court she remains quiet but inquisitive keeping an ear out for any rumours of crimes. She often tries to appear weaker than she actually is and will use this to gain support in tough situations. She is a dedicated pursuer of justice. Abilities Having very poor sight has left her with better than average hearing, she also claims it has left her with a sixth sense that can detect guilt, this claim has not been verified. She has a very good memory and a loud voice, as well as good persuasion skills. She can hit very hard with her cane. History Childhood Anna's parents were relatively wealthy, her father, Lythan being a successful manager of a chain of general stores. Her mother, Claire was also the daughter of the owner of one of the most profitable human owned mines in Asgarnia. The wealth of the family allowed them to provide their daughter with the finest education money could buy, unfortunately the wealth of the family also attracted the attention of a bandit group. The group raided their home in the middle of the night and attacked, Anna's mother was unfortunately killed in the raid and Anna was blinded, she was only nine. The father was distraught, he hadn't been home on the night and his world is in ruins. He suspected his 2nd in command had revealed the location of his home to the bandits and sent a team of private investigators after him. They found no evidence but the White Knights managed to capture the bandit leader. One of the private investigators got a chance to interrogate the leader and asked him if the 2nd in command had tipped him off, promising life in prison instead of death if he cooperated, of course the leader said it was true and the 2nd in command was arrested. Anna heard about this and was furious, the man was like an uncle to her and she fully believed he was innocent. Her father still being wealthy was able to get her assistance to continue her studies, Anna decided that she wanted to pursue a career in law, in order to get her 'uncle' freed from prison and the bandit leader sentenced to death. However just before she applied to become an attorney, her 'uncle' passed away in prison. Not giving up she gathered a team of investigators and personally interviewed everyone involved in the case. In her first trial she provided enough evidence and convinced the jury to announce the 'uncles' innocence, and the bandit leader was sentenced to death. The news that Lythan had wrongly gotten his partner sent to prison devastated him, he passed away a few weeks later under mysterious circumstances. Anna didn't let the news stop her, on her 18th birthday she had already decided to move to Seers Village to offer her services. Early Career TBC Trivia *Anna is the first Saradominist Character created by magejake50 Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Lawful Category:Neutral Category:Saradominist Category:Humans Category:Blind Category:Commoners